


Big Dogs

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [8]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Halloween, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Emma thinks werewolves are stupid. Ted finds out why.





	Big Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this week was "werewolves" so I thought, hey, why not just uhh, not write a werewolf AU and just write dumb Ted/Emma friendship stuff instead.

Emma liked fall, and she liked Halloween. There was just one thing she hated about it.

"There's all these creepy werewolf masks everywhere," she complained one day while shopping with Paul. "I can't believe it. Why are werewolves even supposed to be scary? Wolves aren't that dangerous. It would be like… Like if people could turn into dogs. We wouldn't be scared of that, we'd think it was awesome. Why are wolves so much scarier?"

Paul, who had heard the speech before, didn't seem to pay her much mind. "I don't know, Emma. Ask someone else." He reached for a bag of potatoes. "Do you think this will be enough for everyone?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, probably."

* * *

Three days later, she was back in the store, this time with Ted, who was helping her shop for their annual Halloween movie night. "Hey Ted? Are werewolves scary?"

He shrugged. "No? They're not real." He kept looking at the shelf of jam, them suddenly stopped. "Wait wait wait." He turned to look at her. "Are you, Emma Perkins,  _ scared _ ? Of  _ werewolves _ ?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, of course not. I just think they're stupid. Like, wolves are basically just big dogs, right? Why is turning into a dog so scary? Why do we assume that werewolves would run around and kill everything? Like, humans are omnivores too, that doesn't mean we go killing every single thing, you know?" She wasn't really looking at Ted, just repeating a rant she'd said a million times before.

"Right." Ted stepped closer, invading her personal space in that supremely creepy way that only he could manage, at least without making her punch him. "So this has nothing to do with you being scared, huh? You're just  _ rationalising _ a fictional monster, with no motive whatsoever."

"Yes." She pushed him away. "Did you find the jam yet?"

He laughed at her, but handed her the jar of jam he'd picked out, and didn't say any more about it.

* * *

Until the week after, when Ted was at Paul and Emma's apartment for dinner. Paul went to the bathroom, and Ted leaned over to Emma. "Alright, which one was it?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him like he was stupid, which he was, in her opinion.

He shook his head. "Which movie made you so afraid of werewolves?"

"I'm not afraid!" She fidgeted with her glass a little, then lowered her voice. "It's called  _ Dog Soldiers _ . I watched it with Professor Hidgens once." She glanced at the bathroom door. "Don't tell Paul."

"I won't."

* * *

  
He didn't. But he did suggest  _ Dog Soldiers _ for horror movie night, and Emma seriously considered murdering him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dog Soldiers is a real movie that a teacher once showed me and it has haunted my nightmares for two years, I think Emma would feel the same. It's a weird movie.


End file.
